


study of flesh color and gold

by orphan_account



Series: "poetry is the art of uniting pleasure with truth." [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: For my creative writing class, Original Poem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poetry, based on art, ekphrasis, flowery word usage, poem, short poem, study of flesh color and gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: imagine if you knew the girl with the pale back.





	study of flesh color and gold

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this was written for my creative writing class and is an ekphrasis.
> 
> An ekphrasis is simply poetry that is based on pre-existing artwork. I chose to write poetry about William Merritt Chase's "Study of Flesh Color and Gold" because the painting really inspired me. Just look up the title of the art to find a photo of it online, it's beautiful!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this original poem by yours truly!

Her fair flesh-colored body will haunt us long,

Causing waves of memories to thrash the boat of yesterday,

Her laughter, her voice, all broken melodies from a lost song;

And death has found her, quickly, and today.

We could forget those exuberant qualities,

That made her charm such a delight,

She was strikingly modern and pretty.

So, in the days to come, her back

Shall be the modern music that ascends,

When honor turns a heart from tragedy,

Her back is still colored in flesh and gold.


End file.
